Cloud's Relief
by BladeMaster44
Summary: Cloud is nervous on the eve of battle, and Tifa comes to see him. Read and Review. Rated M to be safe. One-shot. Enjoy!


Hey everyone, i felt like putting a idea i had on the site. Read and review please.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cloud's Relief*<strong>

"Ugh damn it!" Cloud uttered, slamming his fist in the wall. He looked outside the window and knew he would have to take down Seperoth. He had to be stopped. He had to avenge his friends. He just didn't know how. So much had happened and the pressure was getting to him.

Behind him he could hear the door opening, revealing Tifa. She stared at him for some time, wondering how he was still going. He couldn't take all the pressure.

"Cloud…" It was all she could say. She walked closer and stood next to him, hoping to get a response. He continued to stare out in the night sky, lost in his thoughts.

"I don't know if I can do it Tifa….he's too strong" Cloud had some doubt in his voice as he turned toward her.

"Hey, where is the blond hair hero who saved me from him before? Come on Cloud you are a brave warrior and my hero. You can do this"

"I know Tif…I'm just nervous. I don't want to lose someone else, especially someone I love" He realized that the last words slipped out and quickly turned back to the window. Hearing this Tifa's eyes widened.

"Do you mean that Cloud?"

Cloud had no choice but to come clean now that it was out. Putting his fingers under her chin and lifting it up so he could look in her eyes he said, "Yes Tifa, I love you, more than anything in the world."

She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You saved me once before," she said in a whisper, close to him, "now I am going to save you."

She met Cloud's lips in a passionate kiss. Cloud felt a sense of relief and peace in her presence. He closed his eyes and kissed her softly. He began to meet his tongue with hers and the intimacy increased. Tifa paused to catch her breath.

Cloud's hands had dropped to Tifa's waist, on the tip of her mini skirt. Her skin felt soft to his fingers. While kissing her he slipped off his gloves so he could feel her skin more. This made Tifa gasp for air, as she always wanted Cloud.

Tifa ran her fingers through Cloud's golden hair as he slipped her skirt down. She felt she could play his game too and removed his belt and shirt. Cloud continued to kiss her while he removed her suspenders and slipped off her shirt, revealing her black underwear.

"Nice color" remarked Cloud with a smirk. Tifa cockily smiled back and removed his pants, showing his boxer's. She layed on the bed and motioned him over. As he got near she pulled him on top of her. Cloud leaned down and kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He held her head with one arm and moved his over hand down her body, feeling her every feature.

As Cloud progressed down her side, Tifa made a sound. She pulled him in and kissed him more passionately as he unhooked her bra. Taking it off, Cloud gazed at her lovely breasts. Tifa was would be timid any other time but she was with Cloud and she couldn't be more ready.

She pulled him back in as one of his hands found their target. He caressed her breast, feeling every inch of it and tugging on her nipple. She let out a moan from his action, causing him to do it even more. He felt good that he could make her this happy.

Tifa felt it was time for her fun, as she rolled over and was on top. She took off his boxers as he took off her panties. She could tell he was ready, and she wanted it badly. She eased onto him and let out a moan. He let out a sound as well moved his hand up her side.

Tifa moved up and down, feeling him inside her, making her whole. Cloud tried to hold back and last but it was too much as she quickened her pace. Letting cries of pleasure, Tifa moved quickly. Cloud fondled her breasts while Tifa moved. Before they knew it, they climaxed together.

Letting out a sigh, Tifa got off of Cloud and snuggled up next to him as he pulled the sheets over them. He had a hard fight the next day, but being with Tifa had helped calm his nerves. He looked down at her sweet face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Cloud," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Tifa." He breathed in and out, all while having a dorky smile on his face. He might actually get some sleep that night, with the moonlight shining in the window.


End file.
